cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Nectar
"Neo Nectar" (ネオネクタール Neo Nekutāru) is a clan from the nation of Zoo. Neo Nectar generates the largest share of all produce, as well as grains, among the six major nations. Neo Nectar focuses on calling units from the deck, often by calling copies of units that are already on the field, allowing them to easily fill and mantain their formation without the need to call many units from the hand. They also gain benefits from having copies of the same unit on the battlefield, usually in the form of large power boosts. Mai Tobita used this clan in Season 1, Team Battle Weeds also used this clan in Season 2, Maki Nagashiro used this clan focused on its Яeverse unit in Season 3, Raul Cera from the Quatre Knights used this clan focused on the Legion Toure & Martina in Season 4. Tokoha Anjou uses this clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. Background What is Neo Nectar? ''(Card of the Day 22nd December 2014)'' It is a group composed of sentient plants who work at production and transportation of crops. The group locates its headquarter in the green nation "Zoo", known for its rich nature. Outside the nation, Neo Nectar is mostly treated as a "trading company" which participates in businesses like export of food, but with regard to the values of "Zoo"'s residents, Neo Nectar is recognized as a "tiny state" ruled by the Guardian Dragon. Highly intelligent bioroids and the spirits of trees known as dryads belong to this group, and they work hard to maintain the natural environment. Their behavioural principle is "bloom magnificiently, grow staunchly, and propagate widespreadly". As one of their activities, they export food and seeds to nations of Cray, and as a result they control over 40% of food production in the world. They are said to have a big say among the nations in alliance, including the holy nation. Sets containing Neo Nectar cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (22 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (24 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (11 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (14 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition ver.E (15 cards) *G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom (17 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (10 cards) *G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom (? cards) Trial Decks: *G Trial Deck 3: Flower Maiden of Purity (19 cards) Starter Sets: *G Starter Set: Flower Maiden of Purity Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2013 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) Races Unique Races *Bioroid *Dryad *Forest Dragon Shared Races *Elf *High Beast *Insect *Sylph Archetypes/Sub-Clans * Maiden * Musketeers * Ranunculus List of Neo Nectar cards Grade 0 *Arboros Dragon, Ratoon (Forest Dragon) *Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst (Stand) (Bioroid) *Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah (Bioroid) *Bud Maiden, Ho (Bioroid) *Chestnut Bullet (Critical) (Dryad) *Dancing Sunflower (Draw) (Dryad) *Fairy Light Dragon (Heal) (Forest Dragon) *Flower Garden Maiden, Mylis (Critical) (Bioroid) *Four Leaf Fairy (Draw) (Sylph) *Gardenia Musketeer, Alain (Critical) (Bioroid) *Gypsophila Musketeer, Raisa (Bioroid) *Heave-ho Turnip (Draw) (Dryad) *Hibiscus Musketeer, Hanah (Heal) (Bioroid) *Lavender Knight (Stand) (Bioroid) *Lotus Musketeer, Liana (Draw) (Bioroid) *Magnolia Knight (Draw) (Bioroid) *Maiden of Daybreak (Stand) (Bioroid) *Maiden of Delphinium (Bioroid) *Maiden of Dimorphotheca (Critical) (Bioroid) *Maiden of Eggplant (Draw) (Bioroid) *Maiden of Morning Glory (Stand) (Dryad) *Maiden of Physalis (Bioroid) *Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel (Critical) (Bioroid) *Pea Knight (Dryad) *Peach Orchard Maiden, Erumi (Bioroid) *Shield Seed Squire (Bioroid) *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu (Bioroid) *Sweet Honey (Heal) (Insect) *Watering Elf (Stand) (Elf) Grade 1 *100% Orange (Dryad) *Anemone Musketeer, Susanna (Bioroid) *Arboros Dragon, Branch (Forest Dragon) *Blade Seed Squire (Bioroid) *Boon Bana-na (Dryad) *Budding Maiden, Diane (Bioroid) *Camellia Musketeer, Tamara (Bioroid) *Caramel Popcorn (Dryad) *Coral Berry Squire (Bioroid) *Corolla Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (Bioroid) *Early-flowering Maiden, Pia (Bioroid) *Fruits Basket Elf (Elf) *Gardener Elf (Elf) *Hollyhock Knight (Bioroid) *Hydrangea Musketeer, Ivar (Bioroid) *Knight of Transience, Marehope (Bioroid) *Lady of the Sunlight Forest (Elf) *Lily Knight of the Valley (Bioroid) *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca (Bioroid) *Lotus Druid (Bioroid) *Maiden of Blossom Rain (Dryad) *Maiden of Canna (Bioroid) *Maiden of Cherry Stone (Bioroid) *Maiden of Passionflower (Bioroid) *Maiden of Safflower (Bioroid) *Maiden of Waterpot (Dryad) *Phalaenopsis Musketeer, Kirstie (Bioroid) *Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio (Bioroid) *Snowdrop Musketeer, Pilkko (Bioroid) *Sour Slicer (Dryad) *Tulip Musketeer, Mina (Bioroid) *Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini (Bioroid) *Warrior of Grief, Onion (Dryad) *Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (Bioroid) Grade 2 *Arboros Dragon, Timber (Forest Dragon) *Barrage Warrior, Watermelock (Dryad) *Blossoming Maiden, Cela (Bioroid) *Carnation Musketeer, Pertti (Bioroid) *Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto (Bioroid) *Colossal Wings, Simurgh (High Beast) *Flower Chamber Maiden, Salianna (Bioroid) *Glass Beads Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Grace Knight (Bioroid (JP)/Dryad (EN)) *Hey Yo Pineapple (Dryad) *Iris Knight (Bioroid) *Jack in Pumpkin (Dryad) *Knight of Transience, Maredream (Bioroid) *Knight of Verdure, Gene (Bioroid) *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant (Bioroid) *Lycoris Musketeer, Saul (Bioroid) *Maiden of Cherry Bloom (Bioroid) *Maiden of Dreaming Aroma (Bioroid) *Maiden of Flower Screen (Bioroid) *Maiden of Gladiolus (Bioroid) *Maiden of Lost Memory (Bioroid) *Maiden of Rainbow Wood (Dryad) *Narcissus Musketeer, Joachim (Bioroid) *Pansy Musketeer, Silvia (Bioroid) *Peony Musketeer, Toure (Bioroid) *Platycodon Musketeer, Evelina (Bioroid) *Poison Mushroom (Dryad) *Qool Qute Qiwi (Dryad) *Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul (Dryad) *Tulip Musketeer, Almira (Bioroid) *Wheel Wind Dragon (Forest Dragon) *White Rose Musketeer, Alberto (Bioroid) *Wisteria Knight (Bioroid) *World Bearing Turtle, Ahkbara (High Beast) Grade 3 *Arboros Dragon, Sephirot (Forest Dragon) *Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (High Beast) *Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann (Bioroid) *Carnation Musketeer, Rikhard (Bioroid) *Crystalwing Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria (Bioroid) *Exploding Tomato (Dryad) *Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (Bioroid) *Full Bloom Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Holly Musketeer, Elvira (Bioroid) *Jungle Lord Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Knight of Harvest, Gene (Bioroid) *Lycoris Musketeer, Vera (Bioroid) *Maiden of Flower Pistol (Bioroid) *Maiden of Frilldrod (Bioroid) *Maiden of Rambling Rose (Dryad) *Maiden of Trailing Rose (Dryad) *Maiden of Venus Trap, Muse (Bioroid) *Maiden of Venus Trap "Яeverse" (Bioroid) *Peony Musketeer, Martina (Bioroid) *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha (Bioroid) *Vegetable Avatar Dragon (Forest Dragon) *White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia (Bioroid) *World Snake, Ouroboros (High Beast) Grade 4 *Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera (Bioroid) *Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha (Bioroid) *Sacred Tree Dragon, Jingle Flower Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Sacred Tree Dragon, Multivitamin Dragon (Forest Dragon) *White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia (Bioroid) *Yggdrasil Protection Maiden of Lotus (Dryad) Category:Clan Category:Neo Nectar